


We all are insecure, Jack

by orphan_account



Category: Jaspack - Fandom, Jaspar - Fandom, Joeck - Fandom
Genre: Boys Kissing, French Kissing, Jack is insecure about his body, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Self Confidence Issues, So is Joe, Threesome - M/M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:53:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9120490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Yeah sorry” Jack smiles awkwardly and continues “After the dinner, we went home and huh, had sex” his fake smiles fades away “when we were cuddling after she touched my bellybutton” inconsciously, he wraps his arms around his stomach. He blinks, because his eyes stings for some reason “and then she said that I had no need to take dessert again or something like that and when I asked her what she meant by that, she said that I was 'chubby'” he ends, breathing deeply.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well sorry, but Jaspack inspired me ah ah, enjoy :)
> 
> Feel free to point out any mistakes !

Caspar likes to shower while his roommate takes a bath. They can sing together lame songs and Joe shares his thoughts with him. Jack, who is one of their best friends, is brushing his teeth facing the mirror. Joe is literally begging Caspar to get out of the shower so he can rinse his hair.

"Do it while I'm in, Joe" sighs Caspar.

"No, Caspar, because the water will be cold and I don't want to be sick, _Caspar_ " He repeats his name as if it would change his mind. Caspar sighs, deeply but comes out of the shower. Jack holds him a towel that the tall man wraps around his hips to “preserve their purity” as Joe likes to say. He starts drying his hair, slowly moving his hips as he sings in his head. Jack spit in the sink. He rinse his mouth and at the moment he raise up his head, Joe gets out of the bathtub, a towel around his hips and another to dry his hair. He unplungs the dryer. Caspar lets out a whine.

“Why the f-” he starts.

“It's going to ruin your hair if you do it everyday” he cuts Caspar off “Plus, I think it looks better when it dries naturally. Am I right Jack ?” he asks cheekily as Caspar rolls his eyes. He hates it when Joe is like that, like he is always right.

"Yeah yeah.” Jack answers absentmindedly. He keeps looking at himself, shirtless in the mirror. Both of his friend are topless too but they are so well-built. Joe is skinny but he is really muscular and Caspar is tall and seems soothing. He stares at his face. Caspar refers to him as the “hot one” but he never found himself handsome. He understands that his face can be beautiful to some people because of subjectivity and everything but his body ? He stares again, but at his torso this time. _I could wear bra_ he thinks.

“Are you okay ?” asks Caspar, worried.

 _What's the point in lying_ he thinks and says “I don't know if you remember but friday I had a date with the girl from the Stand Up To Cancer broadcast ?” they both nod “Well we went to a really cute restaurant, that my brother advised me on because he went there with-”

“Jack, straight to the point please.” summons Joe while Caspar sighs.

“Yeah sorry”Jack smiles awkwardly and continues “After the dinner, we went home and huh, had sex” his fake smiles fades away “when we were cuddling after she touched my bellybutton” inconsciously, he wraps his arms around his stomach. He blinks, because his eyes stings for some reason “and then she said that I had no need to take dessert again or something like that and when I asked her what she meant by that, she said that I was 'chubby'” he ends, breathing deeply.

“What did you do ?” asks Joe, calmly.

“Did you throw her out ?” adds Caspar, definitely less calm than Joe.

“No, I-” he starts crying softly “I just laughed and then I waited until she left” he wips his cheeks with anger. He hates himself for being so weak and Caspar might see it because he hugs him from behind. He wraps his arms around Jack's and rubs his hands whispering sweet nothing in his ear.

Joe, on the other hand, says “Well right now I see you and you are beautiful.” He is so detached when he says it that Jack takes it as a lie. Joe keeps combing his hair, as if he just stated a fact.

“What ? Are you blind or something ?” he doesn't know why but he is angry now. Angry at the girl for upsetting him, angry at Joe for lying to him right in front of him, angry at Caspar for being so gorgeous and making him seem little and fat. “Why would you do that !” he escapes Caspar's hug. He slips on the bath mat and Caspar catches him _in extremis_.

“Careful Jack.” he warns and maintains him by his shoulders. He rubs this area, somehow expecting that it will calm Jack.

“Why would you lie to my face ?” he shouts and Joe is shocked. Why is Jack like this ? And mostly, how could they not see that he was not okay ?

“I'm not lying, Jack.” he says slowly and calmly. He reaches for Jack's hand. The crying man looks right into Joe's eyes and sobs “Everytime I am around you, you always all get hitting on by girls and I'm here like sitting in the corner in your shadows” he keeps weeping “Everytime you arrive somewhere, it looks like you own the place and- I don't know” he ends, wordless.

For the first time in a long time, Caspar talks “You know, we are insecure about certain things too. Josh is insecure about his hair or his paleness, for exemple. I am insecure about my stupidity.” He kisses Jack's temple. He is melting in sadness and insecurity, but now his friends added a bit of tenderness.

Joe clicks his tongue and glare at the tall man “We talked about this Caspar, you are far from being an idiot”. He looks softly at Jack and says “My height is a big deal for me.”

For a moment, Joe and Caspar look at each other in the eyes. Something passes between them. Caspar slowly kisses Jack's neck as Joe drags him to his own bedroom. He lies Jack on his bed and leaves a kiss on his nose. Jack blushes in both misunderstanding and arousal “What are you doing ?” Caspar, who is still kissing his neck, raises his head and leaves a kiss as soft as a petal on his lips. Jack's eyes widened but then he closes them because _why not enjoy it, after all_ , the two person he finds the most attractive on earth are touching -and _kissing_ \- him.

Joe sucks on his throat, leaving soft marks. He stops for a second to watch his Caspar and Jack kissing delicately. He finds it _really hot._ He keeps sucking on Jack's skin, especially around his nipples. He bites without really biting on his right nipple and Jack's body arches. The two ohter laugh.

“What the fuck, Jack. I thought you weren't a virgin” grins Joe.

“I know but-” he stumbles over his words. Jack has had sex before. Many times. Only, he had rarely felt like it had an importance. He mostly did it to please the girl that was with him. Of course, it felt good. But he couldn't see the point. He has never been really comfortable with it ; he doesn't talk about it with anyone, not even his brother. He has never really understood why everyone always talk about it like it is the most wonderful thing in the world. But right now, just by Joe slightly bitting on his nipple, he understands. He is breathless. Actually he stopped breathing.

“Breathe, Jack” smiles Caspar as he bites his earlobe. Suddenly he inhale, while the two others are laughing.

“I've never felt like this before, how- what the- ?” he stops himself because it's pathetic.

“You mean nobody has never take care of you ?” questions Caspar, sucking on his throat and cupping his face so he can kiss him properly. Jack doesn't answer as he doesn't really know what it means. He slightly opens his mouth so Caspar can put his tongue in. And that's what he does.

“Oh boy, we have to fix this.” says Joe sensually and Jack shivers. He licks his belly button, strongly and bites a little bit. Jack's hips can't stay in place and Joe has to maintain them. “Calm down” he giggles. He sucks the skin at the limit of Jack's waistband. Suddenly he raises his head and pulls slightly on Caspar's hair. “I want to kiss you, first.” He leaves a peck on Jack's lips and then he throws himself at Caspar's lips, literally eating them.

Caspar and him never had sex before. They kissed sometimes but never french kissed. What they have is definitely friendship, it's just that sometimes they sleep in the same bed, cuddling ; sometimes, they go on fancy restaurants and go on long walks after ; and sometimes, they kiss in the mornings and before falling asleep. Maybe they just thinks that what they have is friendship.

Joe bites Caspar's bottom lip, who moans and _God_ , they need more. He pulls Caspar's hips towards his and whines when they touch. He starts to lower his hand in Caspar's underwear to touch his butt. When he reaches it, he squeezes it a little. Caspar is so loud, Joe can't believe it. When one of his fingers brushes over his entrance, Caspar press against Joe's hand before saying cheekily but seriously “Weren't we supposed to take care of Jack ?”

Joe moves away from Caspar, kissing him one last time on the nose “Yeah you're right” he comes to his senses and looks at Jack, who is more turned on than ever. He pulls down his pants, revealing his length. He looks back at Jack, who gives him a needy stare. So Joe kisses the tip, making Jack moans. At the same time, Caspar french kisses him, lowering his hand to his nipple, rubbing it. Joe sucks slowly on the tip, taking his time, relishing Jack's whines. Joe takes his whole length in his mouth with a movement back and forth.

To Jack, everything is so blurry that he has to close his eyes. Caspar keeps kissing him in a way that no one ever kissed him before. He feels his hand going lower and lower _and lower_ \- it hands on his balls, massaging them slowly. Jack thinks he might cry of pleasure. He doesn't know what to do with his hands, so he puts one one Joe's head, softly, and the other behind Caspar's head, so he can kiss him deeper -as if it is possible.

He can feel himself close so he blurts out “Joe I'm -umpff -close” He reaches for Joe and Caspar's hands because somehow, he wanted to share his orgasm with them. When he finds them, he squeezes them and comes violently in Joe's mouth. He swallows this and Jack doesn't know what to do so he tries to compliment Joe while he is recovering. Caspar is wordless.

“You're very _-very-_ good at this, Joe.” but the small man isn't listening to him anymore, he is kissing Caspar like it's his last day on earth. They are rubbing against each other almost violently. All the limits they imposed temselves suddenly disappear. Caspar's hand are all over Joe's body and vice versa. Joe opens his mouth, slighlty and Caspar looks at him in the eyes, deeply.

“Do you really want to cross the line ?” mouths Caspar, restraining himself from kissing Joe with all his soul. Joe opens his eyes and let his lips slightly ajar. He chuckles.

“We just, like, sucked Jack together, don't you think that the line is crossed ?” Caspar remembers Jack, and looks at him. He is lying on his back, smiling, looking at the ceiling. He notices that Caspar is observing him and frowns. He sits on the bed and places a hand behind each boy's neck. He licks Caspar's jaw and kisses Joe's temple while he is slowly massaging their necks. He catches Joe's bottom lip in his mouth and sucks on Caspar's. This is when Caspar just thinks that he will start taking responsability for his actions in the future. And licks Joe's mouth fiercely before entering his mouth with his tongue. They soon are a mess of moans and pants.

Joe takes Caspar's length in his hand and make him whines. He starts back and forth movement, rather fasts. The tall man does the same thing to Joe and soon, they come on each other's torso. Jack stands up on his numb legs and fetches a wet towel. He wipes their torsos and throws it on the desk before throwing himself on the bed. The three of them starts hugging, under the cover, becoming a mess of tangled limbs. Jack is between them and Joe and Caspar are touching his stomach softly.

“I feel better” he says.

“Glad to hear it” giggles Joe. He turns his head to look at Jack. “When you have sex, do it for youself too, not just the other person.” he adds.

“Mh mh” he agrees.

Caspar declare sleepily “I've basically tried everything when it comes to sex” he turns his head to look at his friends “all sort of kinks passed through me, and a lot of people too” he smiles weakly “I've always thought it was a way to have pleasure, but I realized that it feels way better when I know the people with who I do it.” Joe smile despite him.

“Yeah, I know” says Joe “I've never had sex with people I wasn't attracted to.”

Caspar and Jack smiles at each other and the tall man chuckles “Sould we feel special ?”

“You are, Caspar, you are.” he passes catches his hand under the sheet an squeezes it. He kisses Jack's cheek and ends “You are too.”

When Joe falls asleep, Caspar and Jack think they heard a soft _I love you_ coming from Joe's mouth, but none of them is sure.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me prompt if you want on tumblr : Igotboredsoiwrotethings
> 
> \+ you can follow me on twitter if you want to know when I post : @DamsonPie


End file.
